1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation displaying device and an image forming device which has both an operation function and a displaying function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “memory leak” is known to be a problem concerning computer systems that have a computing device such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and the like. A memory leak is a phenomenon such that a memory capacity of a memory for temporary storage decreases gradually as said computer system continues to run. When a memory leak occurs, the processing speed of the computer system decreases. In addition, as a result of a memory leak, the computer system may eventually stop running.
According to a technology for dealing with such memory leaks, the usage of a memory is monitored regularly, and when the usage of the memory exceeds a prescribed value at which the usage of the memory affects a CPU's response, an operation that is most frequently processed among the various operations will be restarted.
Further, another technology informs a user that an OS (Operating System) will be restarted, and when the user instructs that the restarting be performed, the technology restarts the OS.
Incidentally, the related technology described above has a problem in that, when a user is using an information processing device or a POS terminal while the operation that is most frequently processed is restarted, the user's operation is obstructed.
In addition, the user cannot perform any operations while the OS is restarted.
Considering the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to resolve or mitigate memory leaks without obstructing a user's operations.